Hetalia's Hairspray
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: AU. Hairspray, Hetalia style. Hungary is a small girl with big dreams of dancing on her favorite show, The Awesome Prussia Show. When love, dancing rivalries, and Hungary's views of the world thwart her, how will her dream come true? Full summary inside.
1. The Nicest Kid in Town

**Hey, guys! This is my first Hetalia fanfic. You can thank Angel the Neko for getting me into the Hetalia fandom a few months ago. I love the movie and play Hairspray and Hetalia, so why not make a Hetalia version of Hairspray? I think yes. :D**

**So, here are the roles.**

Tracey Turnblad**: **_**Hungary (she isn't overweight in this one. Her "big" personality means something else...)**_

Edna Turnblad: _**Poland (he's a cross dresser in this one. That was his original design anyway)**_

Wilbur Turnblad: _**Austria**_

Penny Pingleton**: **_**China**_

Link Larkin: _**Italy (instead of focusing on food, his focus will be on dancing and singing)**_

Seaweed Stubs: _**America**_

Motormouth Maybelle: _**England (female)**_

Corny Collins: _**Prussia**_

Amber Von Tussle: _**Ukraine**_

Velma Von Tussle: _**Belarus**_

Mrs. Pingleton: _**Beijing (She is not even a fan made character, so I'm just using the country name)**_

Little Inez: _**Sealand**_

Mr. Spritzer: _**Germany**_

The Dancers on Corny Collins Show: _**France, Russia, Canada, Liechtenstein, Estonia, Belgium, Japan, Seychelles, Switzerland, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Wy, Taiwan, Greece, Latvia, and Lithuania**_

Police Officers: _**Turkey, Romano, Netherlands, and Spain**_

America's Posse (meaning the dancers and singers): _**All will be named from various states in America**_

Misc. Teachers: _**Monaco, Hong Kong. All other misc. teachers will be named from various European cities.**_

Misc. Students: _**All will be named from various European cities and American states.**_

**I will be using most, if not all, of the songs in Hairspray. I know that I will have to alter the lyrics so it will make sense. And it probably won't rhyme.**

**I know that the roles may seem a little mixed-matched, but I based the Hetalia characters on their roles that match the personality of their character and so the pairings are ones that actually exist. If you want a detailed answer on why I chose characters the way I did, feel free to send a review with your question(s) and I'll happily PM you. After more boring intro stuff, enjoy the first chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Title: **__Hetalia's Hairspray_

_**Rating: **__T for language and content_

_**Warning: **__Even though I'm not a good fan of yaoi, there are two yaoi pairings in this fic. If that offends you, then please don't read this. _

_**Pairings: **__Italy X Hungary (one of the cutest), America X China, slight Poland X Austria_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hairspray or Hetalia. Credit goes to the creators._

_**Summary: **__AU. Hairspray Hetalia style. Hungary is a small girl with big dreams of dancing on her favorite show, the Awesome Prussia Show. However, Hungary also has a dream of worldwide freedom. When her views get on bad terms with the show's producer Belarus and her spoiled daughter Ukraine, how will Hungary stay on the show? ItaHun and USChi. This does take place in the 60s._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 The Nicest Kid in Town**_

The Earth seemed quiet and calm as the sun rose early in the morning. All the countries were preparing for their day. However, there was one country that was still lying in bed, flipping around under the covers.

Teenage Hungary continued to snooze, a thin line of drool dribbling down the corner from her mouth. Suddenly, her alarm clock came to life at seven am sharp. Hungary sluggishly opened her eyes. Staring at her clock, she silenced the shrill sound by destroying it with her handy frying pan.

Then, Hungary sat up happily, looking around her room. She swung her legs over her bed and slid her feet into her fuzzy slippers. Yawning, Hungary headed to her closet to take out one of her many blouses and skirts. Dress codes can be quite a pain. However, that didn't thwart Hungary's good morning. After dressing herself quickly, Hungary walked over to her mirror, ready for the main course of her morning routine.

She grabbed her loyal can of Ultra-Clutch hairspray, the chemicals that always kept her flowing sandy hair from shriveling and curling. Grinning to herself, Hungary raised the can to her hair. She pressed the nozzle a bit too hard, causing the misty miracle to enclose her entire face. Hungary coughed as used her hand to fan away the spray.

"I need to get my head out of the clouds... literally." Hungary giggled.

After completing finishing touches on her hair, Hungary left her house, ready for another wonderful day. She began her journey to her high school. Hungary was feeling so happy-go-lucky that she began to softly sing to herself.

"Oh, oh, oh. Woke up today. Feeling the way I always do. Oh, oh, oh. Hungry for something that I can't eat."

Hungary believes in freedom of every kind, whether its freedom for any kind of marriage, freedom in government, freedom in immigration, or freedom in speech. It was the year 1961, and freedom was a touchy issue with many of those topics. However, Hungary was "hungry" for peace.

Hungary continues on her way, smiling in greeting to other fellow European countries.

"Then I hear that beat, the rhythm of town starts calling me down. It's like a message from high above." Hungary continued to sing softly, excitement evident in her voice. "Oh, oh, oh. Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love!"

Hungary began to sing out loud. She couldn't contain her high spirit anymore.

"Good morning Europe! Every day's like an open door. Every night is a fantasy. Every sound's like a symphony. Good morning Europe! And some day when I take to the floor. The world's gonna wake up and see. Europe and me!"

Hungary ran along the sidewalk, but she stopped when she saw a glass window that belonged to a bar. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, admiring her hair.

"Oh, oh, oh. Look at my hair. What "do" can compare with mine today? Oh, oh, oh. I've got my hairspray and radio. I'm ready to go!"

Hungary continued her walk when she spotted several hungry looking rats. Hungary smiled thoughtfully. She remembered that her old friend Holy Rome Empire never liked rats. Compassionate, Hungary tossed some bread crumbs to them, and they gobbled up the food hungrily.

The rats look up at Hungary in gratitude and began running around her feet, as if they were dancing. Hungary grinned cheekily as she continued to sing.

"The rats on the street. All dance round my feet. They seem to say, "Hungary, it's up to you". So, oh, oh. Don't hold me back. 'Cause today all my dreams will come true!"

Hungary thought about her favorite show, the Awesome Prussia Show. All she thought about is dancing on that show. She knows that she's a good dancer, now all she needs is the awesome Prussia to notice her talent. Determined, Hungary resumed her walk.

"Good morning Baltimore! There's the flasher who lives next door!" Hungary waved hello to Nevada, an American state who was known for its wildness in Las Vegas. He waved hello back, and proceeded to open his jacket to the world, causing several other European countries to scream in shock.

Hungary winced and walked on, laughing on the inside.

_Nevada needs to get his act together. I can see why some countries don't want Americans here._ She thought to herself.

Then, Hungary walked past another bar. She recognized Rome sitting in there, drunk and surrounded by beautiful women.

"There's the bum on his bar room stool. They wish me luck on my way to school!"

Hungary waved hello, and Rome managed to wave back before passing out from the alcohol.

"Good morning Europe! And some day when I take to the floor. The world's gonna wake up and see, Europe and me!"

Hungary stopped again as she thought about her favorite program. She involuntarily began to dance to the steps from one of the episodes.

"I know every step. I know every song. I know there's a place where I belong. I see all those party lights shining ahead. So someone invite me before I drop dead!"

Hungary was nearing her bus stop, but before she continued, she gave herself a little pep talk.

"So, oh, oh. Give me a chance! 'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star. Oh, oh, oh. Something inside of me makes me move when I hear the groove. My ma tells me no. But my feet tell me go! It's like a drummer inside my heart!"

The bus pulled up the stop, and kids started to get on. Hungary hadn't noticed yet, as she decided that this would be the perfect moment to bust another move. However, he bus driver wasn't impressed, since he began to drive off.

Hungary looked around and gasped in shock as the yellow transportation vehicle left her in the dust. Hungary looked around, manically looking for another ride. She spotted a wine truck carrying the day's shipment. Hungary ran out into the street.

"Oh, oh, oh. Don't make me wait. One more moment for my life to start...!"

Hungary lifted her arms, signaling the truck to stop. Minutes later, she was leisurely hitchhiking on the back end of the truck, surround by scrumptious red wine.

"I love you Europe!" Hungary sang to the sky. "Every day's like an open door. Every night is a fantasy. Every sound's like a symphony. And I promise Europe! That someday when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see! Gonna wake up and see! Europe and me!"

Hungary jumped off the back of the truck when she reached her high school. She waved at the driver in thanks as she stepped on school grounds.

"Europe and me!" Hungary sang in excitement. "Europe and me!"

Hungary once again paid no attention to her surroundings. All of the students were heading inside for the first class of the day.

"Europe and meeeeeee!"

Hungary's high note came to a close as the flat note of the school bell brought her back down to Earth.

"Oh, no! I'm late again!" Hungary moaned.

She hurried inside school, hoping that her teacher Monaco won't count her tardy.

* * *

Thankfully, grumpy Monaco didn't notice Hungary's temporary absence, so Hungary sat down at her desk. After a while, Monaco's lesson on various mountains bored the country, and she decided to look at the classroom clock to kill time. She kept flipping her long hair behind her. Finally, the student behind her, Dijon, raised his hand to complain.

"Monaco, Hungary's hair keeps getting in my face again, and it's hard to concentrate."

Hungary was spacing out, so she was oblivious to Monaco's glare.

"Elizabeta Héderváry!" Monaco called out.

Hungary sat up at the use of her full name. "Yes?"

"If I have to write you up for classroom distractions one more time, you will be removed to detention."

"But Monaco, I can't help my hair." Hungary protested. "I like it long, and I don't want it short and boring..."

Hungary cut herself off as she saw Monaco look down at her own short hair.

"It's... no... ugh, you know what I mean." Hungary finished, flustered.

Rolling her eyes, Monaco continued teaching.

"And the Andes are the _longest_ mountain range in the world. The _shortest_ is the Sutter Buttes."

Hungary groaned and put her head down.

* * *

Hungary was sitting in her last class of the day, chemistry. Her teacher, Hong Kong, was talking about different chemicals. All Hungary heard was "Blah, blah, blah, blah."

Hungary tapped her pencil on her table, staring at the clock. She grinned as the clock read 3:30. The bell rang right on cue. Hungary was the first one up as she ran to go meet up with her best friend.

As the clock was ticking to four pm, The Awesome Prussia Show was setting up for its live broadcast, so Hungary knew she didn't have much time to waste. Hungary spotted her said friend China waiting by the front door. Hungary grabbed his hand and continued running.

"Ah! Hungary!" China cried, not expecting her to just take off with him.

"We have to hurry!" Hungary replied.

Two different countries like China and Hungary becoming friends isn't merely a coincidence. During this time, China was being influenced by the American Communist Party, and since The United States is very slowly influencing Europe, China is along for the ride. However, the Chinese were very strict during the 60s, so they couldn't do many wild but awesome things the Europeans and Americans get to do... which includes watching The Awesome Prussia Show. China has to sneak away from his strict mother Beijing in order to even visit Hungary's house.

When China and Hungary first met, she believed that China was a girl, due to his long, dark hair and his adorable brown eyes. However, it turned out that China was homosexual, a preference that he knew Beijing and many other countries would never except. However, Hungary did, and the two hit it off immediately. Besides, Hungary's "mother" is a cross dresser, so she's used to guys.

As the two friends rushed home, Hungary continually pushed through slow people walking on the sidewalk. At the same time, all of the star countries on The Awesome Prussia Show were busy putting on makeup, combing their hair, and/or applying Ultra-Clutch hairspray to their already stiff hair.

China huffed as Hungary continued to pull him through the streets. China's red handmade coat was flowing in the wind, constantly getting latched onto lampposts. So far, Hungary has almost gotten them killed twice. Hopefully, the third time won't be the charm.

"One minute till show time!" The Awesome Prussia Show producer called to all the dancers.

The girls were stuffing their bras with tissue paper so it would look like they actually had a chest. However, there was one dancer that didn't even need a push up bra...

Hungary abruptly stopped at the window of a TV store, causing China to collide with her. She saw on the many TVs that The Awesome Prussia Show was coming on next. Without warning, Hungary took off with China again.

"Slow down, Hungary!" China moaned. "You're going to get us killed!"

"If I can't see The Awesome Prussia Show, there's no point in living!" Hungary replied.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" China rolled his eyes. "I'd die because of something more meaningful, like my _mother_."

Hungary laughed as the two neared her father, Austria's, house, who owned a music shop ranging from toy instruments to grand pianos.

Hungary quickly opened the door to the store.

"Hi, Dad!" Hungary greeted quickly.

She ran off again with China's "Good afternoon Mr. Austria!" lingering behind.

"Huh?" Austria said, confused. Shaking his head, Austria continued selling a trumpet to a man.

"That's my daughter." He said to the customer, chuckling.

All of the dancers on The Awesome Prussia Show got into their positions.

"Hey! Someone give the awesome me a nose powdering! My nose looks splotchy in this lighting!" Prussia demanded.

One of his assistants ran up to him and did as he asked before hurrying off the set.

Hungary had to drag China in her living room, who was slowing down.

"Come on! It's about to start!" Hungary cried.

"My mom said I'm not allowed to mess up my hair!" China protested, quickly tightening his ponytail.

"Oh, whatever! Tell your mom to stuff a sock in it." Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I've wanted to." China said as Hungary turned on the TV.

At that moment, The Awesome Prussia Show started. The logo appeared on the screen, and Awesome Prussia himself appeared on the screen with the teenage dancers grooving behind him.

"Hello there! Don't switch that channel, because the awesome me is now taking over your TV screen. That's right; it's time for The Awesome Prussia Show, brought to you by Ultra-Clutch hairspray that looks awesome on me!"

The show's theme music, "The Nicest Kids in Town", started playing and Prussia and the other dancers began to sing. Hungary and China began to dance around and shake their moneymakers. China never felt this free anywhere except at Hungary's house.

Meanwhile in The Awesome Prussia Show studio, the lead dancer, Ukraine, was trying to dance in front of everybody so the camera would be focused on her. Then, Belgium purposefully bumped Ukraine, causing the spoiled girl to gasp and stumble. After glaring at the country for a second, Ukraine put on her fake smile and continued dancing. Ukraine's mother, Belarus, watched from the sidelines with criticizing eyes.

_Those other girls don't hold a candle to my lovely daughter._ Belarus thought.

Finally, when it was time for roll call, Hungary and China stopped dancing and watched in suspension for the last name.

"Roll call!" Prussia cried, moving out of the way.

Ukraine strutted towards the camera, taking her sweet time.

"I'm Ukraine." She said, batting her eyelashes.

The next dancer, France, moved her out of the way. "France!"

"Canada!"

"Who?" The dancers asked, looking around.

"I'm Canada!" The quiet country repeated, sweat dropping.

Everyone shrugged and continued with roll call.

"Russia!"

"Seychelles!"

"Estonia!"

"Moscow!"

"Japan!"

"Liechtenstein!"

"Switzerland!"

"Denmark!"

"Belgium!"

"Wy!"

"Finland!"

"Taiwan!"

"Norway!"

"Greece!"

"Latvia!"

"Lithuania!"

When the twins finished, Hungary and China held their breath for the man they've been waiting for. Just then, the ginger haired dreamboat appeared with that infamous sexy curly string of hair sticking out on his left.

"And I'm..." All of Europe's favorite dancer did a little dance before saying. "...Italy."

China and Hungary screamed and fangirled and fanboyed together as Italy made his appearance. His suave Italian accent was too beautiful for words. Prussia continued to sing, finishing off the rest of the opening number.

"So, if every night you're shaking s you lie in bed. And the bass and drums are pounding in your head. Who cares about sleep, when you can snooze in school? They'll never get to college but they sure look cool, but not as cool as me! Don't need a cap and a gown 'cause they're the nicest kids in town!"

Before Prussia ended, Hungary's "mother", Poland, entered the living room, annoyed.

"Would you turn that racket down?" Poland asked, putting his hands on his hips.

After being married to Austria after all this time, Poland has taken a liking to classical music, not the music we call "rock and roll". Poland currently had rollers in the top part of his blond hair, and had sported a dusty rose housecoat.

"I'm trying to sew clothes, here." Poland finished, muttering. He left the living room while Hungary and China continued rocking out.

"The nicest kids in... kids in town!" Prussia and the rest of the dancers finished.

China and Hungary clapped as though they were in the audience.

"Mom, it's not racket, it's The Awesome Prussia Show!" Hungary said, finally addressing Poland.

Even though she knew Poland was male, she still calls him mother, because he certainly has been a great one to her.

"Poland!" A familiar voice called.

China froze. "Oh no, it's my mother!"

Hungary motioned for China to hide behind the couch. Hungary started to dance as if she had been doing that the entire time.

Beijing came through the living room, and acknowledged Hungary before speaking to Poland.

"Poland, have my tops been sewn back?" Beijing asked, impatient.

"Yup. That'll be five dollars." Poland replied.

"That seems a bit much for three blouses." Beijing huffed.

"Well, your thriving sex life certainly showed itself in the bust area of you blouses." Poland replied. "Unfortunately, I had to do a lot of sewing to get these back to normal."

Beijing huffed and looked away. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

While Poland folded up the fixed blouses, Beijing looked at Hungary following the steps of a new dance that debuted on The Awesome Prussia Show.

"Just look at her dancing to that sinful music." Beijing told Poland snootily. "My dear son China spends every day at the library."

"Oh, really?" Poland replied. "Well your daughter happens to be-"

"Ahem!" Hungary said loudly.

She flailed her arms at her mother, trying to tell her not to say anything.

"And what is this?" Poland asked, staring at his daughter in wonder.

Hungary did her best to signal Poland to not say anything about China.

"You... China..." Poland said, trying to make out the message.

Beijing snapped her head up at the mentioning of her son. Poland gasped when he finally figured out what Hungary was saying.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, are you trying to say that China came over here without permission?"

"China!" Beijing cried as she saw him come out from behind the couch.

Hungary face palmed. Sometimes Poland has no idea when to keep his mouth closed.

"You are forever banned from this house!" Beijing cried as she took China from the arm. "And you will never watch that show again!"

"You never let me have any fun!" China whined as Beijing dragged him away.

"No fun builds character!" Beijing shouted, pushing China out the door.

"Goodbye, Poland." Beijing called before leaving.

Hungary grimaced, but smiled to herself, knowing that China would be back eventually.

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 1! What will happen next on The Awesome Prussia Show? Will Hungary's dream ever come true? Will China ever be free from his mother? You'll find this and more out from chapter 2 and beyond. Thanks for taking the time to read this! And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**I will respond to every review, whether it's anonymous or not. I appreciate reviews a lot, and it helps strengthen my writing skills and helps encourage me. Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	2. The American Rhythm

**Hey, guys! I'm happy to know that I have some readers, so thanks Angel the Neko, TheGuardianKnux, Suki Takayoshi, xxEu-chan, and whoever else read, it's greatly appreciated. As the chapter title clearly shows, America makes his debut in this chapter, along with some of the States. **

**I have decided that I will not use all of the Hairspray songs. These are the ones I am omitting:**

_Run and Tell That_

_I Can Hear the Bells_

**I will be using sections of the following song:**

_Miss Baltimore Crabs_

**Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom. :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 The American Rhythm**_

After the dancers finished their new routine, everyone on the platform clapped for themselves.

"Alright, alright!" Prussia said, looking at the camera smugly. "Once again, that was The Awesome Me dance. We'll be right back for some more of that rockin' rhythm!"

The buzzer sounded, signaling that they were on commercial.

"And we're off." Said the commanding voice of the show's producer, Belarus.

Everyone rolled their eyes and split as Belarus walked towards Prussia.

"Prussia…" Belarus called, slightly irritated. "The "rockin' rhythm"? You sounded like an American right there."

Prussia walked off the stage, and Belarus followed.

"Well Belarus, the kids love variety in their music, and the United States certainly has variety." Prussia replied. "The only difference is that Americans aren't as awesome as me."

Belarus sighed in frustration. "Well the kids are _kids_, so we need to steer them in _my_ direction."

"You mean the _allied_ direction." Prussia said, not really hearing her.

"I said that." Belarus huffed, walking away.

Feeling the need to bully someone, Belarus noticed that Taiwan had stuffed toilet paper into her bra. Looking cross, Belarus strutted over to the country, reached in her dress, and took out the paper.

"Your chest will never be like my daughter's, so don't even try." Belarus spat nastily, walking on.

Then, she noticed that France had stuffed toilet paper down his pants. Before she could take that out as well, France quickly covered his crotch.

"I'll take care of it, mademoiselle." France said quickly, removing socks from his pants.

Ukraine saw the scene with Taiwan and Belarus. Also feeling the need to bully someone, Ukraine stalked over to Taiwan and got in her face.

"If you do something like that again, I'll make sure your chest is flatter than the Sahara Desert, you little whor-"

"Ah, Ukraine!" Italy cried, hurrying over to her.

"-oly Rome! Hey, Italy." Ukraine greeted, batting her eyelashes.

Italy was hiding something behind his back. "It's finally time!"

"What is it?" Ukraine asked, a bit impatient. Her mother had told Ukraine that Italy would someday agree to marry Ukraine and become allies. Was this that day?

Italy whipped out a plate of pasta from behind his back. "It's pasta time!" He said cutely.

Ukraine was taken aback.

_Still no alliance...?_ She thought to herself.

However, there was no way Ukraine could resist carbohydrates. Eating nothing but her own agriculture could get quite boring.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" Ukraine gushed. "Thank you so much!"

"Ukraine?" Belarus called to her daughter.

She didn't hear her as she instead gave Italy a long kiss.

"Ukraine?" Belarus repeated, this time walking over to her.

She gave Italy an abrupt nod in greeting before facing her daughter.

"Save your alliance for the press." She told her. "And oh look, you need to fix that bustier of yours. You're sagging."

"Oh, no!" Ukraine cried.

Covering her chest, Ukraine hurried to the women's dressing room.

Belarus gave Italy a mean look before taking the pasta away from him.

"Spend less time cooking pasta and more time dancing." Belarus snapped before walking away.

"And speaking of _more_ _time_," Belarus said loudly, walking over to the cameraman Allenstein, one of Prussia's cities. "Ukraine is the best person on this show, and she has to fight to be seen."

Allenstein sighed. "The Awesome Prussia wants me to show others too. And that was the first selfless order he ever gave me."

"Well _my_ order to you is to show my Ukraine more or else the next thing you'll know, you'll end up as a Russian territory." Belarus threatened, gesturing towards the said country.

He was sitting down in a chair surrounded by a purple aura. He looked up and gave Allenstein an eerie smile, as if daring him to become one of his territories. Sweat dropping, Allenstein hid behind his camera. Smirking in victory, Belarus walked off the platform.

* * *

The next day after school, Hungary and China stopped by the TV store to watch The Awesome Prussia Show. Beijing was keep a close eye on her son, so China wouldn't be able to sneak back to Hungary's place for a while.

Hungary sighed dreamily as Italy was singing a song called "It Takes Two". However, the camera was aimed at Ukraine's face the entire time.

"Mert az Isten szeretete, show Italy!" Hungary huffed partly in Hungarian. "Ukraine has the fakest smile and the fakest dance steps."

"She also has the fakest boobs." China added.

Hungary laughed. "Thank you for announcing that. And as much as I would like to believe that, I'm sorry to say that those are real."

Hungary looked down at her own chest. Her bust isn't small at all, but HUngary felt inferior.

"Why can't I have well-developed agriculture?" Hungary whined. "Sometimes I feel like my body is a criminal offense."

"No way. The only crime here is that _dress_." China scoffed, pointing at Ukraine's costume choice. "And at least you are classy. It's as if Ukraine is trying to tell the audience that her boobs are like water in a desert."

Hungary laughed again. China always knew how to make her feel better. She looked back at the multiple TV screens.

"Italy, I can dance so much better than Ukraine ever could. I wish he would notice me. Sure, I'm not a huge country like France or Switzerland, but I have so much potential to become something great."

"Besides, when it comes to personality, you are way bigger than Ukraine." China chimed in.

"Thanks." Hungary smiled.

When Italy finished his song, Ukraine kissed him on the cheek and clapped with everyone else. The innocent action sickened Hungary, because she knew what Ukraine was up to. The camera then focused to Prussia and England, a woman representing a special day for The Awesome Prussia Show.

"That was Italy singing "It Takes Two"." Prussia said.

"And I'm England, here to remind you that the last Tuesday of the month will bring you the best of the rhythm and blues. Yes, American Rhythm Day is coming soon, so don't-"

Allenstein panned the camera so it was focusing on Ukraine.

"Um, pardon me?" England said loudly. "I believe my face is over here."

Allenstein moved the camera back.

"Thank you." England continued. "So prepare to rock out to some American tunes!"

China spotted the TV store owner walking over to the window. Mean Saint Petersburg of Russia didn't like it when people watched TV for free without buying one.

"Hungary, Saint Petersburg is coming!" China hissed. "He'll tattle to my mom again. Let's get outta here!"

Hungary was listening to Prussia talk when he said something that caught her attention.

"Wait a sec!" Hungary called.

"What?" China asked impatiently, seeing Saint Petersburg getting closer.

Prussia was standing next to Seychelles, who was about to leave the show.

"So Seychelles, how long are you going to be away from the awesome me?" He asked.

Seychelles shrugged. "A few years. I just gained independence, and I'm ready to run my country the way I've always wanted to."

Seychelles gained independence from Mauritius, an African nation, in 1966. They are now under the French Republic.

"Hmm, it looks like we'll have an opening in the show for a girl a little awesome like me, but not as free." Prussia announced.

The camera was then focused on Italy.

"Do you want to be one of the nicest kids in town?" He asked. "Cut school tomorrow like an Italian cuts in line at the grocery store and come on down to Studio Euro to audition."

Hungary and China looked at each other. Hungary slowly grinned, and China nodded in agreement. She was going to take her spot!

* * *

"Hmm, let me think... no." Poland snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Hungary complained. "You didn't even think about it."

"I totally did!" Poland replied. "Dancing is not your future! Leave that to the Americans."

"But mom, there are dancers in every country!" Hungary pointed out.

"What's all of this commotion about?" Austria asked, entering the living room. "I can't play the piano with all of this noise!"

"Tomorrow, I'm auditioning for The Awesome Prussia Show." Hungary told her father confidently.

"She is not." Poland stepped in. "The dancers on that show will end up as strippers in a bar. Especially that girl with the silicone boobs."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "Her breasts are not fake."

"Riiiiight." Poland and Austria said at the same time.

"Dad, dancing on that show is my dream." Hungary continued. "Just because he wouldn't know a dream after being taken over by Germany all this time doesn't mean he can stop me."

"Well!" Poland huffed. "I had a dream that I would live in a huge mansion with Lithuania as my territory waiting on me hand and foot. And I fell from that cloud real quick when Russia came and took over."

Hungary's face was red in anger. She stomped her foot and stormed off.

"Fine!" She hollered.

Austria looked at Poland with a questioning look. Poland started fidgeting with his orange T-shirt until finally saying "You and I both know that countries like Prussia, Belarus, and Ukraine wouldn't accept a country as open-minded as Hungary. They are going to hurt her, Austria."

Austria smiled warmly at Poland's concern. Straightening his tie, Austria said "I'll have a word with her."

Poland nodded. Austria hated it when Poland would get such a sad look on his face. Poland is normally outgoing and daring, but there are times, as any country, would feel low.

Austria knocked on Hungary's door.

"What?" She asked.

Austria sat on Hungary's bed.

"You know... I had a dream, too." Austria began. "And I'm living it right now. I have a passion for music. It's the only thing where I can truly express myself, and make people happy at the same time. If you believe that dancing on Prussia's show is a good way to express yourself and make others, like Poland, happy, then go for it."

Hungary sat up on her bed and looked at her father. "Really?"

"Yes." Austria replied. "You have to strike the piano key before a note can be played."

"I don't think pianos are going to be much of a problem here." Poland said from the doorway.

Hungary giggled as Austria continued.

"Go follow your dream. Mine came true, and now I have the most precious thing in the world... my baby grand piano."

Poland rolled his eyes. "That's the _only_ thing you could think of?"

Hungary laughed before hugging Austria. "Thank you."

* * *

"Back step, cha, cha, cha. Side step, front step. Back, and turn." Belarus instructed.

The next morning, The Awesome Prussia Show dancers were practicing salsa steps that Spain had created. However, Belarus is taking all of the credit by teaching it to the dancers.

At that moment, several cities and countries who skipped school entered the studio. Hungary and China were among them. China only came to support Hungary. Hungary looked around with widened eyes. She looked on the studio platform and spotted Italy dancing with the others.

"Oh my god China, it's Italy!" Hungary said with excitement and nervousness. "China, if this is a dream, hit me!"

Shrugging, China took out his ladle and whacked his friend over the head with it.

"Ow!" Hungary hissed.

"Well, it certainly isn't a dream." China teased.

Hungary grabbed China's arm tightly. "I can't believe I' actually here!" She said, the nervousness just now hitting her. "Look at all of those big countries! There's France, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and more!"

"Hungary, you've known that forever." China pointed out. "Why are you so shocked now?"

"I'm seeing them _in person_!" Hungary replied. "I never knew it would be this nerve-wrecking."

"As long as you don't make eye contact with Russia, you'll be fine." China told her.

Belarus continued instructing the dancers until she saw the cities and countries trying out.

"Ugh, Ukraine, look at these pathetic cities." Belarus sighed. "There's only one country there, and she is smaller than my toe."

Ukraine looked back as well, and scoffed at the people who wanted to audition.

"Things have gone downhill since I became part of Soviet Russia." Belarus sighed.

Belarus put a fake smile on her face as she walked over to the waiting girls.

"Good morning, ladies. Let's see what you got."

All of the dancers surrounded the cities and Hungary. China somehow got pushed away from Hungary, and now he was on the sidelines.

"Twist, twist, twist, twist. Mashed potato mambo." The dancer chanted, doing the dance the cities and Hungary had to do.

Ukraine put her hands on her hips and watched to see how they danced.

While the cities and Hungary were doing the Mashed Potato Mambo, Belarus walked up and down the row.

"On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind." She said.

"What is that, a dance for fleas and ticks?" Ukraine asked, looking at a city, Dublin.

Hungary continued to dance without really noticing Ukraine's mean attitude. Then, some of the bigger countries walked off the platform, one purposefully bumping into her.

"Proceed." Belarus told the dancers behind her.

"Are you scared that we're on live?" Taiwan asked Hungary rudely.

"No, I'm sure I can cope." Hungary replied, a bit flustered.

"Well, this show isn't broadcasted for unimportant little dopes!" Ukraine said meanly.

She walked over to Belarus and observed the dancers with her.

"This one will never get an ally with those hand-me-down clothes." Ukraine told Belarus, pointing at a city, London.

"Ha! She'll never get an ally until daddy buys her a new nose." Belarus replied.

London looked up, shocked.

China remained on the sidelines, moving his shoulders to the dancers. He had no idea what torment everyone was receiving from Belarus and Ukraine.

"Do you dance like you dress?" Ukraine asked Hungary.

Italy rolled his eyes at Ukraine. "Really? Dancing isn't about how you dress."

"I don't think I asked for your opinion." Ukraine snapped.

Belarus walked towards the dancers and asked them a final question. "Would you let Americans move into your country?"

"I sure would!" Hungary said happily. "I'm all for internationality. Americans have the coolest clothes and music. I want to be influenced by them."

Belarus gave Hungary a disgusted look. "Well, we don't here." She replied nastily.

Belarus walked closer to the country, and she walked backwards, intimidated.

"First impressions can be tough, but when I saw you, I knew it." Belarus told her. "If your ridiculous country weren't enough, your last answer just blew it."

Ukraine and other snobby dancers joined Belarus' walk.

"And so, my dear, so short, so small throughout. You'll never be in, so we're kicking you out." Belarus continued. "You may go."

Belarus flipped her hair and walked away.

"Um... thank you?" Hungary said, her hopes deflating.

Downtrodden, Hungary walked over to China.

"... I think they secretly liked you." China told her.

"I doubt it." Hungary sighed.

The two countries left Studio Euro, heading to school. Meanwhile, Italy was watching Hungary leave, feeling awful for Belarus and Ukraine's behavior.

* * *

Hungary tip-toed to Monaco's classroom door. She peeked inside and saw that she was focused on writing on the board. Hungary took that chance to hurry in quietly and sit down before Monaco saw her. Unfortunately, Monaco is one of those teachers who have eyes in the back of her head.

"Cutting my class, Elizabeta?" Monaco asked without looking up from the board.

Hungary sunk down in her chair. Whenever Monaco used anyone's full name, it meant trouble.

Monaco turned around and looked at stared Hungary down. "I trust it was something important."

"... it should have been." Hungary sighed.

Monaco took out a pink detention slip and filled it out.

Hungary looked at the slip in horror. She had never been to detention before. Hungary stood up and took her pass. As she walked down, she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

She timidly opened the door to the detention room and poked her head inside. She saw a bunch of people dancing to some awesome music. As Hungary opened the door further and went inside, she realized that those people were Americans. All of them were talking, laughing, and having a good time.

Smiling and bobbing her head slightly to the beat, Hungary walked to a desk, observing the many States that were dancing.

Suddenly, an intimidating Texas walked up to her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked sharply.

"N-nothing! Not you!" Hungary replied quickly.

Satisfied, Texas continued to dance with his friend New Mexico.

Hungary continued to look around. There was a dancer that really caught her eye. He was blond, wore glasses, and sported a brown bomber jacket.

Another state, Florida, noticed Hungary staring at the amazing dancer.

"Can I help you?" Florida asked.

"That dancer over there is so awesome." Hungary told him.

"You got that right." Florida said proudly. "America is the best one here."

"Am-m-m-merica?" Hungary stammered, about to faint. "That's the great America? This is a dream come true!"

America noticed Hungary's flattering and gave her a flashy smile. "That's me! I'm here all day every day. As long as those Europeans don't get in the way of my tunes, I'm all good!"

"So, does the dance you're doing have a name?" Hungary asked.

"Oh, this?" America replied. "I call it the Peyton Place After Midnight. It's so powerful that both men and women want me." He said cockily.

America finished the dances by crossing his feet and doing a slow turn to the left, uncrossing his feet at the same time.

"Wow, you're really good." Hungary complimented.

"Thanks, dude. I'd like to think so." America laughed.

"So... would it go something like this...?" Hungary asked.

She started mimicking the dance moves that America had done.

"No way, you can't do that dance!" America said, impressed.

He started dancing with her, and Hungary did every move correctly.

"Ha, not bad for a European country." America told her. "It's good to know that not everyone is posh."

Suddenly, a thought hit Hungary. "Hey! I've seen you before!"

"Oh, really? Where's that?" America asked, curious.

"On The Awesome Prussia Show on American Rhythm Day. That's the best day of the month, I wish everyday was American Rhythm Day."

"In our crib, it is." America replied, smiling.

Everyone laughed. Hungary smiled, feeling accepted.

"Can you show me another one?" Hungary asked, ready to show off her dancing skills.

"You work fast." America smirked. "Here's a little something we do to say hey."

"My name is Alfred..." America moved his right arm to imitate rounding a rope like a lasso and catch Hungary in a hold.

"F..." America pulled on the imaginary lasso, making Hungary thrust her pelvis upwards.

"Jones." America finished. "What's yours?"

America used his hands to pull the imaginary lasso towards him.

"I'm Eliza..." Hungary began, scooting towards America while again thrusting her pelvis upwards.

"...beta..." she continued.

"Héder... vary...!"

Everyone whooped in excitement at the talent of Hungary.

"You better get it, Euro-girl!" Georgia cried.

America recognized her full name and knew she was Hungary. He smiled at the country.

"Well Hungary, you are definitely one of us."

Hungary felt her confidence go up a lot. "You're joining a program already in progress!" She grinned, shaking her hips slowly around.

"Well then, let's go." America grinned.

All the States that were in the room joined America and Hungary to the Peyton Place After Midnight.

Meanwhile, Italy and his friend Japan were walking down the hall, talking about themes for The Awesome Prussia Show for March.

"It makes no sense." Italy sighed. "My brother Romano makes more sense than Belarus' idea. March is a month, not a person. I mean, why not just make everything green for that Patrick holiday-"

Italy cut himself off and did a double take as he looked in the detention classroom.

"What is the problem?" Japan asked.

"Come and look at this!" Italy told him.

Shrugging, Japan stood next to Italy and looked inside the classroom. They both saw the same thing: America, his fellow states, and a European girl they couldn't identify yet dancing together. Italy was amazed at the scene.

"Well Hungary, how do you like detention now?" America asked before noticing Italy and Japan.

At that moment, Italy and Japan opened the door.

"I'm a bad, bad girl who needs to be punished!" Hungary said confidently.

Hungary began to gyrate her hips around and then decided to be a little daring by slapping her behind.

America looked up at Italy and Japan before laughing at Hungary.

"What's so funny?" Hungary asked, turning around.

She felt her heart stop in fear when she saw Italy. She was even more terrified that he saw her slap her butt. Hungary had no idea what to say. She just stood there, gawking at Italy and Japan.

Italy quickly admired Hungary's form before saying, "Hey."

Hungary was beyond mortified now as Italy walked over to her. "You know, Prussia's hosting a hop tomorrow. If he saw you dancing like that, you'd definitely be on the show."

Hungary looked down at her feet, almost feeling unworthy of looking at him. The bell rang, and the two countries were walking in separate directions. Italy accidentally bumped into Hungary.

"Lo siento, bella." Italy told her flirtatiously. "I hope I didn't bruise you like a ripe tomato."

With that, Italy left the classroom while Hungary stood there in awe. Hungary felt her feet move towards the door, but her mind was off in the clouds. Sure, an Italian just compared her to a tomato, but she didn't care.

China spotted Hungary walking in a daze. He jogged up to her.

"Hey, Hungary I was looking for you." He smiled.

China noticed the weird grin on Hungary's face.

"What?" China asked.

"Oh China, I have so much to tell you!" Hungary said happily.

Hungary retold her current adventure while the two walked to their last class.

* * *

**_Translation: Mert az Isten szeretete_**_(For the love of God)**. **_**That is it for Chapter 2! Is there a romance forming between Italy and Hungary? Will Hungary have another chance to be on The Awesome Prussia Show? Was America's debut the best thing ever? I think we could all answer that. :P**

**Thanks for reading! And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	3. She's Just That Awesome

**Hey, guys! Here we are with chapter three of Hetalia's Hairspray! I see that I have more readers! Thanks Angel the Neko, TheGuardianKnux, Cosmic Cherry Bomb, Suki Takayoshi, and who else read. It's greatly appreciated. Just as the chapter title suggests, something good happens to Hungary! I'm sure you all know. Before I stop boring you, I have a few changes.**

**Songs that I will be using (whether it's the entire song or sections)**

Run and Tell That

Big Blond and Beautiful

Welcome to the 60s

I Know Where I've Been

The New Girl in Town

You Can't Stop the Beat

**Songs that I will omit or have been omitted**

I Can Hear the Bells

You're Timeless to Me

**That's it! Happy reading and I'll see you at the bottom! :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 She's Just That Awesome**_

"So let me get this straight." China sighed, rubbing his temples. "You got sent to detention, danced with Westerners, Italy came in and saw you slapping your ass, talked to you for the first time in his life, and all of a sudden you two are madly in love?"

"Shh!" Hungary hissed, punching China's arm. "Don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a cheesy romantic comedy."

"That's because you are a cheesy romantic comedy." China pointed out. "For one, I had no idea someone like Italy knew where detention was, and all of a sudden, he shows up while you were in an awkward position... or should I say, awkward _slapping_."

"China! I just did it once! And I was just dancing, nothing more!" Hungary rolled her eyes. "The fact that Italy came inside the room was fate! Besides, it's not like I'm a raging American fangirl."

"True that." China laughed, trying to imitate an American.

Hungary smiled and continued. "I'm just so happy that I got to have a conversation with him once."

China looked at his friend deeply, a slow smile etching its way onto his face.

"I see, this is more than just a celebrity crush." He said softly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hungary asked, not really hearing him.

"Nothing." China replied. "Let's hurry to class."

Hungary and China parted into their separate classrooms. Hungary looked out the window and saw several seniors loading a bus. She also spotted Italy and Ukraine flirting with each other. Hungary looked on jealously.

_I envy those with early-release._ Hungary thought to herself.

However, Hungary's sour mood sweetened as she remembered about the hop Italy invited her to.

_I'm going to show them and dance my socks off!_ Hungary thought, determined.

* * *

The next afternoon, the school's gym was decorated with plenty of colors. A stage had been set up in the front with Prussia himself, musicians, backup singers, and... Italy singing the lead vocals. All of the dancers from the Awesome Prussia Show were on the gym floor, dancing. However, there was a line separating the European and Asian dancers from the American ones.

Belarus didn't want any Westerners influencing the countries, even though they were doing the same dance. To everyone's relief, Belarus had more important things to attend to and was not at the hop.

There was a small audience in the back of the gym bobbing their heads and tapping their feet to the music while Italy sang "The Lady's Choice". Italy and China entered the gym minutes later. Hungary immediately began to sway to the beat.

"Ai ya!" China gasped. "Look at this! It's cool!"

Hungary looked around, smiling at the scene around her. She feels like her dream is five feet away from her, and it literally was.

"Go on." China told Hungary, giving her a little push. "Go up there and show them what you can do."

Hungary looked up at the rows of dancers. "Everyone is packed pretty tight. It'll be hard to get through, especially with my height."

"Ok then, I go in front of you and push." China suggested.

Hungary was 5'3, and China was only three inches taller, so that wouldn't do much good. Hungary noticed that there was a rope separating two groups of dancers. Then, she spotted America and some of his States dancing on that side.

"Hold on..." Hungary grinned, getting an idea.

Hungary walked over to the Awesome Prussia Show dancers and blended in with their dance. Hungary skillfully pranced over to the rope and was next to America. She faced him while still being able to dance. Unfortunately, she was right next to Ukraine.

"Hi, America!" Hungary called.

America turned his head towards her. "Yo! What's happenin'?" He asked.

"Eh, the usual." Hungary grinned. "Hey, do you want to do the Peyton Place for Prussia with me?"

This was Hungary's chance to get America and herself noticed.

America almost laughed at the ridiculousness of her suggestion.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "You have to stay on your border and we have to stay on ours. I may be the symbol of freedom, but trying to cross this border will be like declaring war."

"But it's your dance, right?" Hungary asked smartly. "You are free to be independent. Just because they tell you not to dance the way you want to doesn't mean you have to turn your back on your morals."

America slowly smiled at the country. "Well, how about you borrow my dance for a second?"

"Really?" Hungary beamed.

"Go for it, dude!" America assured her.

Hungary gave America a quick hug before heading towards the middle of the gym. Ukraine saw the affectionate exchange. She glared at America for even daring to associate with a European country.

Once Hungary made it to the middle, she lifted her hands up in the air as she prepared herself. The scene caught the attention of Prussia, and he squinted his eyes to see the small country. Italy noticed Prussia's attention switch. As he continued singing, he looked in the same direction the TV host was and saw Hungary.

Hungary placed both hands on her hips and swished them to her left as she began to do the Peyton Place After Midnight.

Ukraine had an appalled look on her face. "What?" She gasped.

Hungary then swished her hands from side to side before raising her arms out in the air and shook her hips while moving her feet from side to side.

America looked on, impressed. Suddenly, America's little brother, Sealand stood next to him.

"Whoa, who's that?" The kid asked, looking at Hungary in awe.

"She is an honorary American." He replied.

Italy and Prussia were just as impressed. Prussia even found himself clapping along with the other dancers. Italy smiled at Hungary, and she caught his gaze. Hungary smiled back before doing a twirl. Italy continued singing as all of the dancers started to do the Peyton Place After Midnight with Hungary.

Italy continued singing as all of the dancers started to do the Peyton Place After Midnight with Hungary.

"Hey, little girl on a spendin' spree. I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree."

Ukraine gasped in shock as the European and Asian countries started to do dance with the Americans.

Hungary danced closer to the stage and Italy kneeled down as if he was singing to her.

"Oh, hey, little girl, listen to my plea. I come with a lifetime guarantee. One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three. It's the lady's choice."

Ukraine crossed her arms and frowned at her boyfriend.

"Feliciano!" Ukraine called, using his human name.

"It's the lady's choice!" Italy continued, not hearing her.

As Hungary was rocking out on the gym floor. China was swaying to the music. Beijing would never let China near any of this awesome music, not alone sway to _anything_.

Prussia grinned as he watched Hungary groove.

_Hello future awesome Prussian territory- I mean, this girl may not be as awesome as me, but she comes pretty close._ Prussia thought to himself.

_The Next Day..._

"Poland! Austria!" China cried.

China was willingly running home from school for the first time in his life, not caring about messing up his clothes or hair. He also didn't care about using titles like "Mr." or "Mrs.".

China recklessly ran across the street, ignoring blaring car horns and the shouts of people to get out of the way.

"Ai ya!" China cried as he almost got hit by one of the cars.

He kept running, and soon Austria's music shop was in view. He pressed his face and hands against the glass. She knocked, getting Austria's attention from cleaning one of his pianos.

"Austria! Come on, aru!" China cried.

China only said "aru" when he was excite or nervous. Today, he was excited. China headed for the house. Bewildered, Austria put his cleaning supplies down and followed China into the house.

"Poland! Come quick! You gotta see this!" China called, dragging the said country from the kitchen.

"Oh, I know all about it." Poland rolled his eyes. "Those stupid news people predicted that fifty-one years from now in 2012, the world would end. As if that would happen."

"No, Poland, it's not about the Mayan prophecy!" China said impatiently.

China dragged Austria and Poland in front of the TV and turned it on to the Awesome Prussia Show.

"Ugh, why are we watching this?" Poland sighed.

"Shh! Just watch, aru!" China shushed.

The show was currently presenting the last of roll call.

"Belgium!"

"Wy!"

"Finland!"

"Taiwan!"

"Norway!"

"Greece!"

"Latvia!"

"Lithuania!"

"Italy."

Poland raised an eyebrow. Usually Italy makes a huge appearance since he's the last one. But nonetheless, behind Italy was the newest dancer to the Awesome Prussia Show.

"And I'm Hungary!" The country cried.

Poland and Austria's eyes widened as they watched her dance with the others on live TV.

"Go, Hungary! Go, go, Hungary!" Poland, China, and even Austria chanted.

While Prussia was singing the rest of the opening song, Poland began dancing around the room with China. Even Austria couldn't help but do a twirl or two.

As the song ended, Hungary did the splits in front of Prussia while everyone else gathered around her in their separate poses.

Ukraine happened to be right behind Hungary, and she looked down in disgust at her while trying to look good for the camera.

"Yeah!" Prussia grinned. "That was our awesome dance of the week..."

While Prussia continued, Belarus and her boss, Germany were standing off to the side.

"I don't know what happened to your brother, Germany." Belarus was saying. "He must have been invaded by Russia recently and... picked her."

"Here is our brand new council member, the awesome, but not as awesome as me Hungary!" Prussia announced, putting a welcoming around her. "Don't be shy around the awesome me. Tell us a little about yourself."

Hungary looked up a Prussia with a huge grin. "Well, I watch the Awesome Prussia Show every day and absolutely nothing else!"

"Wooo! I sure love the way you talk about the awesome me!" Prussia smirked.

As he continued talking to Hungary, Poland sighed in happiness.

"Wow, I can't believe I almost made her a permanent territory here." He said.

"And there she is living her dream where everyone can see her." Austria added, smiling softly.

"She's going to be a regular!" China chimed in, dancing around a couch. "When Hungary is famous, I'll be more than proud to tell people that she's my best friend. And maybe my mother won't be such a slab of stone."

"... and I also hope to be one of the greatest countries in the world!" Hungary finished.

"If you were the most powerful country in the world, what would you first order of business be?" Prussia asked, chuckling.

"Hmmm..." Hungary said in deep thought. "...I would make every ay American Rhythm Day!"

Belarus gasped from where she was standing while Germany had a shocked look on his face. Belarus' mouth turned into an "o" as the shock reacted with her brain.

"Well, I read you like one of my brother's dirty books." Prussia laughed, trying to clear the tension that he knew Ukraine was producing.

"So, what do you think? Do you think we have a awesome candidate for the Miss Teenage World pageant?"

Hungary's mouth dropped open as most of the dancers clapped for her.

"That's only the dream of my life!" Hungary squealed.

Ukraine got in front of Prussia.

"But Teenage World is _mine_." She hissed at Prussia through a forced smile.

"Uh, we're kinda on the air, dama." Italy told her.

"Your dream will be coming to you on July 4th here on Channel EURO." Prussia announced, looking into the camera.

"You have to vote for a _country_, Prussia." Ukraine said grittily. "Not a miniscule island." She spat, referring to Hungary's height.

"Hi, China!" Hungary said excitedly into the camera, not hearing Ukraine.

"Oh Ukraine, always the charmer." Prussia said, keeping his smile on his face.

* * *

"I want that democratic midget off the show!" Germany shouted after the broadcast.

"Well, let me be the first to sign the impeachment." Belarus rolled her eyes, glaring at Prussia.

"She's a corrupting influence!" Germany continued.

"She sure is! We don't want our countries thrusting around like animals!" Belarus added.

"Hey, speak for yourself." Prussia replied with attitude.

"Don't get flip with me." Belarus growled.

Rolling his eyes, Prussia faced Belarus. "What's flip right now is your hair." He told her.

Belarus quickly took out a compact mirror and examined her hair. While he had Belarus quiet, he continued.

"Now, I have some fresh ideas for the show. First, we get rid of American Rhythm Day."

"Finally! That's the first logical thing you've said all day!" Belarus said, relieved.

"And we mix the Americans with the others!" Prussia finished.

"Vhat?" Germany cried.

"This is not a rave, Prussia!" Belarus shouted.

"Well, why not?" Prussia asked, irritated. "Isn't this what the world is coming to anyway? Many countries want to unite with one another and become allies, and even friends. Now, you can isolate yourself from it like Russia or you can join us."

"Maybe it is time for some fresh ideas." Belarus said, narrowing her eyes. "Like a fresh _host_."

Prussia looked at Belarus for a second incredulously. And then, he began chuckle. Then, his chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, fire the awesome me from the Awesome Prussia Show. Kesesesese, good one, Belarus!"

Belarus put her hands on her hips, knowing she lost that battle.

"Belarus, you have let this go too far!" Germany shouted.

"... me?" Belarus cried in shock.

"Fix it!" Germany ordered.

"What?"

"Fix it!"

Germany stormed off in a rage, leaving a upset Belarus behind.

"Ooh!" Belarus cried, stomping her foot.

Belarus stormed away as well, already plotting schemes in her head.

* * *

**Yay! Hungary got on the show! What is Belarus planning to do? How will Ukraine cope with Hungary running against her for Miss Teenage World? When will there be some ChiUS action? The answer is soon! I plan to update this weekend too, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for reading! And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORNT TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
